


Clean Up

by BlossomingDia



Series: Shorts and One Shots [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cleaning, Detox, Happy, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mark Lee & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Short & Sweet, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Johnny helps Mark to detox his mind after yet another break up.





	Clean Up

“OK!” Johnny shouted as he threw the curtains open to reveal a very disgruntled Mark who lay buried under a pile of blankets but emerged to squint at him as the bright light of the morning streamed in through the window “It’s been a week now, and its time for you to stop feeling so sorry for yourself.”

Mark sat up with a huff and scrubbed his hands over his bleary eyes “I’m not feeling sorry for myself.”

“Uh huh,” Johnny said with a raised eyebrow as he took a pointed glance around the room which was filled with dirty dishes, take away cartons and various other garbage before his gaze fell on Mark himself and his nose wrinkled “So the state of this place – and you – has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Donghyuck broke up with you again?”

“Not at all”

“Well, go and get in the shower. You stink and you need to be in a better state of mind for what were gonna do when you come back.”

“And what would that be?”

“A detox man! You need a more positive space to make positive changes so you don’t fall back into bad habits, so we’re gonna take those steps together.” Mark seemed to want to protest but simply accepted the towel thrown in his face and left for the bathroom, hearing the sound of music start up in the next room with an upbeat sound. Johnny meanwhile, began collecting the trays and plates in a trash bag which steadily became fuller as the trash was cleared away bit by bit. The curtains were pulled back fully to illuminate the small cave like space that Mark had been dwelling in which let out a cough of dust as Johnny cracked open the windows and allowed the breeze in. 

A cleaner looking Mark made his presence known with a little cough and Johnny turned to him with a bright smile as he lifted the trash bag up “So, now that you’re back, we’re gonna go through all this junk and throw away what you don’t need.”

“Everything in here is stuff that I need dude-“

Johnny brandished a magazine in his hands and looked at it with scorn “So you’re telling me that all of a sudden you’re into astrology enough to buy magazines on it?”

“Well no… those were Hyuck’s-“

“Then you don’t need them here!” Johnny declared as he dumped the small stack of magazines into the bag and continued onto the next which was full of fashion magazines which promptly found themselves in the bag too. Mark looked on with a look of helplessness for a moment before shuffling over to the drawers and shuffling more magazines, notes and papers into the bag. Then came the clothes, Johnny insisted as he opened a second bag, Hyuck’s clothes couldn’t hang around as a reminder of what had been so they needed to go back to him. 

The processes was repeated in the wardrobe, and on the floor, and under the bed were Johnny pulled out a familiar object and blew the dust off it. “Why is your guitar hidden under there?” he asked with a tilt to his head as he ran a cloth over the wood and handed it back to Mark. 

“Hyuck preferred the sound of the piano and said it was unsightly, so I just put it under there so there was more room for his piano…”

Johnny sprang up from the bed and promptly pulled the cables for the piano out of the wall at which point the instrument found itself thrown into another bag along side the clothes. After two hours, the room sat mostly barren save for some objects that Johnny had pulled out for scrutiny.

“Why are the posters not up?”

“Hyuck didn’t like the artists-“

"That’s all I need to know. What about the lights and the pictures?”

“Well, there was no room with everything else…”

Johnny let out a sigh as he moved the objects from the bed then stood up to return the strings of lights to their hooks over the bed with the photos and posters being hung around where ever there was space. The two of them collapsed down onto the bed and simply listened to the light chords of the song before Johnny spoke up again “I know you think it sucks to have to get rid of all of his stuff but I’ll be easier this way Mark. If you give him his stuff back then he has no reason to come around and linger, because you know that’s how he fishes you back every time.” Mark let out a little sigh but nodded anyways “You cant let him push you down into that dark place again, and sometimes you just need a little push to get back into the light again.”

“What do I do now then?” Mark asked as he stared aimlessly at the ceiling

. 

“What do you wanna do? You’re free now, so we can so whatever you want…”

“I wanna order a pizza, and return all of his shit,” the younger said as he turned his face towards Johnny with a smile “I wanna get shit faced and buy some plants and paint-“ His voice trailed off into a little sigh. 

“Then lets do it all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this probably wasn't the most exciting thing to read, but I wanted to write something positive for once. Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
